


Pickup Lines

by templemarker



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-02
Updated: 2004-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/pseuds/templemarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take your breaks where you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pickup Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inalasahl

 

 

They scrambled at each other's clothes, knowing they really only had a moment's time before someone would walk in, or shooting would begin, or Mal would get some crazy idea about saving whatever world they were currently on. They'd become masters at quickies, knowing each other's bodies so well that they'd at least feel somewhat satiated in a short amount of time. 

Unfortunately, this was not one of those times. 

"Ow! Dammit, Wash, watch my gorram back! You just steered me into the bulkhead," Zoe gasped with annoyance. 

"Sorry, sorry," Wash mumbled against her throat, his nimble fingers working at the laces of her tunic to slide a hand underneath, twisting his hand just so to get that reaction from her. 

"S'okay," she breathed back, "s'okay." Her own hand had made its way into Wash's denims, corkscrewing with time-honored practice. 

A short moment later, they came with a groan--practice made perfect in that department. When they descended into the mess after cleaning up and straightening their clothes, they pretended not to notice how the entire rest of the crew was pointedly not looking at them. 

At least until River giggled and said in a stage whisper, "You're so LOUD!" 

 


End file.
